


Away From It All

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Study, Conversations, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I revised it a little bit now, Making Out, Safer Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Life is stressing and challenging both of them all the time. But they can always find the much needed solace and comfort in each other. In all forms desired, of course.





	Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> so. 
> 
> I gotta say that life has been really stressful and annoying lately. and when it all came crashing, I just wanted some self-indulgent stuff. and I did. and then it became really long. nice  
> I'm actually really embrassed, don't mind me, it's a new territory for me sdfkljbnsdfkj
> 
> and happy Earth day/Once-ler's birthday!!!!!! ❤️💙💚
> 
> EDIT 21/08/2019 - I edited this fic a lil bit. mostly grammar stuff

He exhaled loudly, as he finally made his way to her couch. Quite dramatically, he extended all of his limbs in every possible direction, just so he can find a comfortable spot. Since both his arms and legs were so incredibly long, he took almost all of the place on the furniture. As he eventually found a way to sit and feel actually good on his back, he shut his eyes tightly and put the back of his hand against his forehead. Then he let out a loud, exhausted groan.

Who could exactly blame him for all of this? After literal years of pushing his advertisement methods, going to the town’s gazebo, performing all days, being laughed at _and_ getting tomatoes all over his face, he finally made it big. His thneeds were a success, everyone loved them, and his family appreciated all of it. Especially his mom.

Yet, Once-ler wouldn’t have ever guessed how much of the work could already affect him. It was indeed wonderful, that he made it big. He loved it all, obviously! But reaching success also meant so _so_ much new work.

His products were such a hit, people already ordered twice, no, thrice the amount he had expected. Exactly how his song went, everyone needed one of his thneeds. Once would just have to be the person who actually delivered them. As a result, he’s spent most of his days focused on knitting thneeds, planning expansions, harvesting and well. Chopping down the trees.

Oh, right. Chopping down the trees.

Unfortunately, not everyone was happy with his decisions. While his mother would constantly brag about how much she loved the product and their success, Once could always feel like the Lorax was there to disapprove all of his actions. He couldn’t lie, at first he felt his heart sinking to the fact, that he had to break his promise. But that was the point. He couldn’t make progress without some changes to the business plan. If a plan doesn’t work, you gotta think about a new option. Despite all the naysayers. That’s what the Once-ler has told himself ever since he was a little boy.

Besides, what was more important – appreciation from his mother, which he had always wanted or some grumpy forest guardian, who has always had a problem with him? For Once-ler, the answer couldn’t have been clearer.

Expanding the plan was also connected to so many changes. He knew exactly that his small cottage in the middle of the forest couldn’t be a place to run such quickly developing business. In his vision, there was so much more, so many new and exciting things to do. One of these was construction of a whole factory to make thneeds. An enormous place to fit all the plans and his whole future. And it was all waiting for him.

As much as Once was excited about the future, his success was awfully overwhelming at times. Orders kept coming and coming, and the work was getting so much to him. Although he loved his family, he knew he had to keep an eye on the progress. He was always there to watch them work and explore new bits and pieces about his business. Once had to be alert on every single situation and look for any potential malfunctions. He also had to spend so much time just knitting every single one of these thneeds. His rough hands were now especially sore and he knew it was just the start.

With every single one of these things happening, he knew… He also felt quite lonely. From the beginning, Once wanted to both do it on his own and don’t alert his loved ones. That being his girlfriend Norma. He knew exactly that it was no use to tangle her up in all these factory problems, when she was already working so hard with her bookstore. Additionally, he had noticed that she and his mother didn’t exactly get along too well, so yeah. Best to keep it under control and don’t make them both go through this.

But it just didn’t feel right to be away from her for so long. Before the thneed blew up, he had so much time for her. They had spent their days together, so close and so full of affection for one another. He missed the way he could wake up by her side. He missed the way they talked for long hours about everything in the universe. He missed her smile, her laugh, her voice… He missed her so much. So he finally decided to take a break.

A simple but much needed one. Nothing fancy, no sir. He’d talked with Norma about this and she had gladly agreed to spend her weekend with him. In her own place, so they wouldn’t be affected with all the thneed preparations and plans. Just some time on their own.

That’s why he was sitting, or rather spilling himself all over her couch on that Friday evening. Making all sorts of exhausted noises, just so he could catch her attention.

At the sound of his voice, Norma let out a hearty laugh. God, how much he has missed this sound, it already made him feel so much better.

“That much?” she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“ _That_ much indeed,” he whined back at her, which just made her laugh more.

“Oh, my poor, overworked baby!” she went closer to her couch and hugged him by his shoulders. “Don’t worry, we’ll make it all better soon,” she kissed his forehead and got back to her little kitchen corner.

“Don’t you want a little help?” he asked softly. Even with all his energy drained, he knew he couldn’t make her do it all by herself. It just wouldn’t be fair to demand it from her.

“No no, hold your horses, I’ll be ready in a minute. No need for a crowd here,” she reassured him.

“As you wish, honey.”

He waited a moment and tried to relax some more. His eyes still travelled up to her, working on something in the kitchen. A smile appeared on his face at the sight of her. Even just her presence made him feel so much better. No one else made him feel the way she did.

She had to notice him, as she moved her sight away from the direction he was, looking just a bit embarrassed. Finishing her work off, she grabbed a bigger tray and put all of the food on it. As she was approaching, he started to examine all of the snacks.

“So, here we have a chai latte for you, a nonspecific coffee for me, lots and lots of marshmallows I wanted to get for you, and an attempt on making cupcakes. They’re only slightly burned. There’s also a cake but I figured you’d want it later,” she explained, while showing off everything she had done.

If her simply being here wasn’t enough for him, all of this made it even better. He looked at this in such wonder, Norma already felt proud. She had to admit, she really hated doing anything in the kitchen. But his appreciation made her heart swell.

“You’re an angel, Norma,” he said and kissed the tip of her nose. “Thank you for all of this, I needed that.”

“And I’m glad I could deliver,” she laughed and pressed a soft and small kiss, right against his lips.

It was just… Well. It felt well, more than anything in past weeks. With her by his side, surprising him with these little things. But just the fact that she was there for him, right when he needed her the most. That felt the best out of everything.

Once-ler took a sip of his chai and tasted one of the marshmallows. The sweetness overcame his mouth. This exact taste which made him feel both like home and just so comfortable. He knew exactly, that his sweet tooth was much bigger than Norma’s. That made him appreciate even more how hard she tried to make it so good for him.

“Gosh, I feel like you’re spoiling me with this,” he laughed. “Especially the marshmallows, it’s been _ages_ since I had these.”

“Well, I can’t believe that the important businessman Once-ler doesn’t have time for his favorite snacks!” she replied both jokingly and kind of hiding her surprise. Was that just a remark or did he really didn’t have time for the smallest of pleasures?

“I do, it’s just that… You know, I’ve tried to focus myself more on the work, not buying sweets whenever I can,” he smiled but it quickly turned into a worried expression. “I didn’t even have time for you…”

His sight moved away from her with a bit of guilt behind him. Norma noticed this immediately. Softening her expression, she took his hand and gently stroked it.

“You don’t have to worry about it. We have each other now, that’s what matters,” she said quietly and looked right into his eyes reassuringly. “Even if I wish we could see each other more,” she added in a half-joking half-serious tone.

He squeezed her hand and shot back a small smile.

“Can I kiss you? To recompense, even if a little…” he asked shyly, while scooting closer.

“Of course,” she whispered back and bit her bottom lip. No matter for how long they’ve been together, the little things like these still made her blush like a schoolgirl.

Once-ler smoothly brushed the curls out of her face and cupped her cheek. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips on hers. Right away, Norma kissed him back and melted herself into their embrace. It’s what they both needed so so much. The sweetness of his lips was something she could never forget. He’s always tried so hard to make it all perfect for them. But she knew, in this moment everything was already perfect the way it was.

Her hands moved up to capture his. Delicate touch between two lovers that meant the most for them. Their shared breath, their known embrace, and their love. Everything about this felt like the most wonderful homecoming.

They moved back in the same rhythm, still staying so close. Norma started to draw little shapes on the rough skin on his hand. They felt so much more fatigued than usual but still unusually soft in all of his gestures.

“Did it work?” he murmured against her.

“I gotta say… You know damn well how to charm someone.”

Once-ler gave her one of his signature overconfident grins, as they both laughed. They cuddled closer together and continued enjoying all of the snacks.

While it was all perfect in its way, Norma had a feeling there was still something they both needed. She put her mug down on the table and moved herself slightly away to look deeply into his eyes.

“Alright. We all exactly know, that before all this, we gotta complain about our things. So, c’mon, spit it out,” she said encouragingly.

He looked at her a bit puzzled at first, but then he thought… This was exactly, what he needed right now. He needed to say out all the annoyance of later days to someone who would understand. Just so he could clear his thoughts and enjoy the time with his beloved one.

“You’re honestly like a mind reader,” he smiled back. “But I can’t take out your spotlight. You go first, I know you need this as well.”

Her expression changed to a slightly more surprised one. Of course, she needed it but she wasn’t sure, what she even wanted to say. Her past days got annoying as well and maybe it would do her just as good. In search for exact words, Norma curled up her lip trying to concentrate. This little thing amused Once-ler so much. He just loved picking up her little mannerisms and spot them whenever he could.

“Ugh, the work has been so much lately. It’s been either people whining about unavailable books, these stock people who never meet deadlines, or my boss who thinks, I’m not doing my job well enough. I have to manage everything on my own, so I had to take some extra time to organize all of this. I’ve barely even had time for myself,” she started, already sounding so bothered with the world.

“And you found time to do all of this?” he gestured to the table.

“Well, yes, of course. It took some of my time but I did it. I really wanted to make it right for us.”

It was a bit of a shocker for him. She still looked so beautifully put together, as she always did. Her flat was in the perfect shape, all of her plants were thriving. Of course, she also had time to cook for both of them. And Once-ler knew exactly that cooking was something she always dreaded. He almost felt guilty putting this on her head.

“Norma, you’re absolutely amazing, no doubt about it but you’re really surprising me in every corner. I’m so impressed but you don’t have to do so much for me,” he said softly. He was truly amazed by everything his girlfriend did, he wished he could say it all to her. But also trying to find a way and help her out.

“I try,” she said a bit carelessly, as a small blush appeared on her face. “Seriously, don’t worry about the cooking for now. And this one is silly but… Honestly, my parents have also been weird lately.”

“How so?”

“They’re always so overprotective of me but they’re really overdoing it now. Just this once, I couldn’t do one thing with fixing my cupboard, so I asked my dad. But I have a feeling after that, they’re calling every day to make sure I’m alright. I don’t know what it is but… It kinda makes me feel weak…” she admitted with a bit of shame behind her.

“You know you’re much stronger than they think…”

“I guess, that’s the point,” she sighed, finally putting together everything, that went wrong in past days. “No matter how hard I try and how much I am handling the situation, people will always think that I’m not qualified enough to do it. All these stock people never treat me seriously when I’m doing my job. My boss doesn’t care if I run the best prospering one of her shops. And my parents who think that I need their guidance on everything, just because I ask for help. All of them think I’m only doing the bare minimum. They would constantly belittle me but I’m the one in charge! I do my best and they can never see.”

With all the frustration building, she looked more and more distressed. Once knew exactly that in moments like these, he had to make her let everything go. But he wished he could make any move, anything to reassure and support her.  He saw her shut her eyes tightly and move closer to him. Her shorter arms wrapped around his waist securely, as she pressed her face against it. In a blink of an eye, he hugged her back and run his fingers through her hair. Something so small but sometimes so helping for her.

“It’s exhausting,” she finally said with a muffled voice. “I do every little thing but they all seem to discredit me. I wanna do what’s right with everything but… With them, it’s hard to keep your cool, you know. And it’s even harder, since you know no one will take it seriously.”

She looked so… Tired. So worn out and done with the reality surrounding her. Her cheeks pressed hard onto his ribcage. Her breath was steadying down, as she controlled it more - another thing she always did to calm herself down in a heated moment.

It wasn’t right, Once-ler thought to himself. In his eyes, Norma was the most wonderful person there ever was. She always handled everything and never wanted any help. It was something both so wonderful about her but also quite annoying. She could never let go of her stubbornness, and he knew that. But he had to approach her, do anything for her. His scattered thoughts tried to think of a concrete answer. Finally, he started.

“Norma… I know you don’t need me talking about how strong you are but… I always gotta say, you’re the strongest person I know. You always put so much on yourself and you always make it work. It’s amazing, you can keep up with all of this!” his face lit up at the thought of her but sometime after, it softened again. “But you don’t have to push so hard, you know. Don’t beat yourself around. If they don’t see how many amazing things you’re doing, they’re not worth it. And there’s no shame in asking for help when you need it.”

He cupped her cheeks looking right into her beautiful brown eyes. He knew she was strong, she absolutely was. But even the strongest needed a little bit of time out, once in a while.  

The surprise in her sight was hard to overlook. Firstly, she listened carefully to his words. When it all became the whole, she couldn’t hide her flushed face anymore. A wide smile appeared on her face and she gave him one of her smirks.

“I guess you’re right,” she said, still a bit stunned. “You know, I’m just complaining about the past days, it hasn’t been that much. But I had to let it out somehow.”

Her pride still didn’t want to admit her weakness but Once-ler didn’t mind. With her simple words, he knew exactly what she meant.

“You still needed to say it anyway. A-And I’m here to listen. If you ever needed to just complain, I’m always here to listen,” he said but then added with a quieter tone. “You’re really amazing, you know that? Even if they don’t wanna see it, you know you are. If they can’t handle it, well then it’s their loss they can’t support someone so wonderful.”

“Now you’re just buttering me up!” she laughed, trying to be secretive as always. “But thank you, Once… I think I need to hear it from time to time, so just… Thanks. You have no idea how much it means to me. How much you mean to me.”

The last sentence she said was so much more quieter than the others. Yet no matter what, it still warmed Once’s heart like nothing else could. Soon enough, his cheeks became as bright as hers were.

“Okay, we’re getting so sappy right now, gosh,” Norma remarked, as she moved away.

“Well, what’s so bad about a little sap? I like it that way,” he answered and added as secretively, as she did before. “And you also mean so much to me.”

His eyes sparkled so beautifully, as he said it, she felt herself melt into his embrace again. She looked up to see his face. The endlessness of his blue eyes always calmed her down. But his loving stare was what made it all so worth it.

Norma pressed a kiss against his cheek before resting against his frame once more. They both knew no other words needed to be said. All they had to know was already in their hearts.

“What about you, huh? You’ve said it yourself, that these days were tough on you. So go on, I’ll listen,” she said in a hushed tone.

He’s stopped in a moment, just before eating another marshmallow. A part of him didn’t wanna go back into the stress and trouble of days before. It was perfect the way it was now, why would he need to ruin it. But she was right. After that, it’ll be so much better for both of them. Besides, if she had confessed what was wrong to him, he couldn’t hide away his own feelings and woes.

“I… Honestly don’t know where to start. Well, the business is just setting out but these things are really exhausting. The knitting and talking with clients, and my family. I’m not used to that at all,” he’s said with a bit of an awkward smile.

“I’m seriously proud of you. I keep hearing from other people how much they enjoy thneeds and it makes really happy they appreciate you. But don’t overwork yourself. You come first before all this company stuff, remember,” she replied delicately.

Seeing him in all the stress was just… Awful. It really was. Once-ler was always a hardworking one but Norma knew, he had tendencies to wrap himself too much around it and don’t try to listen to others. His stubbornness was exhausting at times but she couldn’t say anything when she knew, she was exactly the same. Oh, the irony.

“I guess but it’s not that easy. My mother keeps saying I gotta work hard and there’s no time to waste. What can I say, she’s kiiiinda right about it.”

“Well, I hope she’s not _forcing_ you to do any of that,” Norma said skeptically. Whenever his mother was brought up, she felt herself tense up. God, there was so much she wished she could say about her. And none of it was flattering.

“No, no, of course not! I’m in charge, it’s just that... I see, what she means by it. There’s no time to slack around,” he let out a sigh. “I’ve worked so hard for this, Norma. I need to make it work, whatever it takes.”

His hand squeezed hers tightly. She looked down where they met and collected her thoughts.

“I know that but… It’s just no use, when you’re overworking yourself so much. I’m happy for you, you deserve all the praise. But I can’t let you get so stressed and forget about yourself in all this. I want you to be happy. You deserve this more than you can ever think.”

Her delicate voice and touch on his skin soothed him more than anything else could. He pressed his forehead against hers. It always made him feel so safe, so close to her. She made him feel much different from anyone else in his life.

“I’m really happy you say so. I sometimes just… Forget about it. But with you around, I can’t forget that I wanna be there for someone,” he cracked one of his charming smiles. “And that’s why, we gotta spend this break the best we can.”

“Absolutely,” she smiled back and pulled him into a kiss.

A kiss so secure and so caring. Once-ler felt the softness and every bit of reassurance they needed. Her strong grip became steadier with every moment. Their lips moved across each other, trying to capture everything they could. It felt so wonderful to be back, he thought.

But there was still something that occupied some of his thoughts. Well, honestly. A lot of his thoughts. Still close together, he said once again:

“Actually… There’s something more.”

Norma blinked right back at him, “Spill it.”

“Heh, it’s just that… Living with my mom again is so weird.”

“Oh yeah?” she raised her brow and almost chuckled at this. Oh, how hard she tried not  to give him any of her usual remarks.

“Well, _yes_ , it pretty much is,” he said a bit awkwardly. “It’s just that… I’ve been away from house for a long time now, I need some time to adjust. I mean, she’s basically living beneath my cottage. It just makes me feel like she knows everything I do.”

“Once, I’m trying real hard not to say anything,” she laughed, as he pouted back at her. “Don’t worry, I know what you’re talking about. Whenever I visit my parents, I feel the same. It’s a bit overwhelming just having them around everywhere I go.”

“I get it,” he said as he raised his eyebrow. “It’s kind of… Different, though.”

She took his hands into hers and looked right into his eyes.

“Say what’s on your mind.”

“It’s just…” he started, trying to find right words. “I feel both really hemmed and lonely at the same time,” before she could ask any questions, he continued, “She’s everywhere I go but I also don’t feel like she’s there at all. I can’t talk to her about the factory problems, cause she’ll just accuse me of being lazy. But I also can’t just have some alone time, cause she wants to know, that I’m working all the time.”

“Once, you know you deserve your spare time,” she whispered against him.

“I know… I just need someone to talk to sometimes,” he shot her a sad smile. “I feel like I can’t get any of this. It’s no use with my family and Mustache… Yeah, things are still a little tense.”

“Have you talked to him?”

Part of her knew, what he was talking about. But another just wanted them both to have a serious heart to heart. The forest guardian and her boyfriend have had a strange kind of relationship. She knew it was like this, even before she started seeing him. In her heart, she knew this situation wasn’t entirely right for them. As much as she wanted to trust Once, she also wanted him to trust himself and talk with him about everything that’s been bothering them for a while now. Even if both he and the Lorax had their differences, she knew that deep down they still cared about each other. They just didn’t know how to completely show it and approach each other.

“I don’t think I can now…” he sighed. “He’s still a little on the edge over this thing,” thinking some more, he knew he had to ask something. “Norma? Do you… Do you think I did the right thing?”

She blinked several times, still holding onto his grip. Now that… Wasn’t exactly an easy one. Did he do the right thing? She wasn’t fully sure at this exact moment. Even if it was just the beginning, it still wasn’t clear to her. What is he going to do next? How much is he going to do? Can she even tell for now? Yet… She had to give him an answer.

“I can’t exactly say,” she looked back into his eyes, collecting her own thought. “But you’ve decided on this. And only you have power over this. Maybe it’s not a perfect answer but your choice is your choice. It’s not mine. But I can assure you, that no matter what happens, I’ll be there. I want to share it all with you, support you, and maybe criticize when needed. And I want you to grow to your best self. That’s my choice – you’re my choice.”

Once’s sight soothed against her. He always looked for an easy answer. He wanted to make it right once and for all, and don’t care for the repercussions of his actions. Every time he thought he got close to achieving it, the life proved him wrong. This time it was… Different. With Norma, it felt completely different. Her answer wasn’t clear, of course, it wasn’t. But it was the one he truly needed. Life wasn’t easy on him. Yet, he still needed to live it the way he should. No time for shortcuts. Only for his own independence.

“I’m… I’m glad you think so, Norma. You’re right, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dumped this on you. I’ve been stressed out but you really don’t deserve any of these hardships…”

“Hey, I wanted you to say what’s on your mind and you did,” she smiled back reassuringly. “Doesn’t that feel much better?”

“It _does_ , it really does,” he brushed his thumb slightly over her palm. “I sometimes have a feeling, I can only talk about this with you.”

“Really?”

“Well…” a little blush appeared on his face. Oh boy, he hadn’t realized what he’s just said, didn’t he. “My mother always wants to control everything. I get it but at the same time, c’mon, I’m an adult! I’ve lived away from her for so long, it’s hard to get used to this again. And with Lorax… Eh, you know how it is with him.”

She cracked a smile to him, “So that means?”

“I feel the most comfortable with you,” he replied with the most certain voice she heard him use in a long while. “I feel like I can share everything with you and you just understand. I… I appreciate this. So so much.”

“Once…” she said a bit startled, struck by his sincerity. “Thank you. I just know that we both need it from time to time,” she lowered her voice, feeling the exact needed wholeheartedness. “I want to share my whole life with you. No matter how good or bad it will get.”

“I want that too,” he said, focusing only on her. “I want to share it all with you… And I want you to know that you can share it all with me. No matter what, I want to be there for you, make you happy and safe.”

“Well then, you’re succeeding at this,” she said so sweetly against him.

Once-ler let out a small giggle, as he felt his heart grow several sizes in his chest. “You too. And you know… It’s so weird that I’ve been feeling so trapped at my house but so good here. My mother just really wants to look at every single thing I do. I haven’t had much of privacy there. Intimacy.”

This one word made her have a very specific kind of reflection. She had a feeling about all of this, she just didn’t want to… Push anything too much. Yet, since he brought it up himself, she wanted to play along.

“That’s why you’re here, love,” she whispered against him, getting closer to his face. “There’s no one here to disturb. No mothers or parents, or forest guardians, or anyone to come between to interrupt. Just us… Away from it all.”

“Away…” he mouthed back with a growing blush on his face.

She cut their distance short with a kiss. But there was something different in this particular one. Her certain grip made him feel it so much more. Like a new and amazing experience. What could he do except embrace her back and loose himself in it.

The touch felt so distinct. Her kiss deepened against him, her tongue slipping more into his own mouth. With an initial surprise, he played along her. The tenderness growing within him, as he felt her touch more and more on his skin. Norma’s body pressed close to his own, not wanting to let go, even for a second.

“I’ve missed you…” he murmured with almost no space between them. “It’s been so long since we’ve been together without anyone bothering us.”

“Oh, I know,” she said, as she brushed her fingers against his cheeks so gently. “I’ve missed you too. But, hey. Now we don’t have to think about any of them. At all.”

Her smile meant more than anything. Once looked directly on her, trying to memorize every single detail. Her deep brown eyes behind round glasses. He always thought she looks indeed more beautiful with them, even if she wanted to disagree. Her soft skin, her red blush. That mole on her cheek, which he loved to kiss. Her wild curls, which framed her face so amazingly. Oh, how he loved every little bit of her.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said so softly.

“Stop that,” she flickered his nose. Even if she loved hearing this… It still made her a bit too embarrassed.

“I can’t,” he stopped to kiss her again. “You deserve to hear it all the time.”

Without an answer, she returned the kiss once more. Little kisses peppering his mouth. Each of them was like a stop in time. Like shared moments between them. God, how much she’s missed all of him.

“Well then,” she replied with her usual smug smile. “You yourself are very much so stunning, mister Ler.”

“Oh, c’mon,” he said. If the heat between them wasn’t making him more embarrassed, the blush on his face certainly did.

“Touché.”

But who could blame her? She easily always got lost in his features. His deep blue eyes, shining like waterfalls. His round face and soft black hair. Freckles spread across his rosy cheeks. And that gorgeous smile. He was… So damn beautiful.

Her hands were sliding onto his back, drawing circles on his shoulder blades. Their kisses became so much deeper. She could already hear him, making all sorts of pleased noises at the back of his throat. Her lips parted away from his and moved to his jawline, kissing all the soft spots. Focusing only on her, his grip moved away to her waist, making its way slowly up and down.

“So… Was that the kind of intimacy you wanted?” she asked, stopping the kisses for a moment.

“You know it. I love you so much, Norma,” he looked at her deeply through his half-closed eyelids.

“I love you too, Once” she said softly touching his face before drawing in another kiss.

The feeling of her hot breath against him sent goose bumps to his skin. It’s been so long and her touch felt so divine… He wanted her. He wanted her in every single bit. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, make her feel so loved and pleased.

She was at his jawline again, pressing openmouthed kisses all over. Without hesitation, Norma’s lips travelled down on his neck. His heat was so hard to notice, as if all of his skin was already burning beneath her fingertips. Strong sense of desire conquered her thoughts. A desire for him, and only him.

“N-Norma…” he whispered again, in midst of all of this. His voice was so hoarse, it always made her feel so indescribable.

She smiled back at him. Her thumb brushing against his lips and her own lips getting up, close to his face.

“I want this,” she replied. “I want you so bad, Once.”

God, her voice. Her lips were so close to his ear, he could feel every single syllable on his skin. A shiver of excitement and desire overcame him at the mere sound of it.

“I-I want this too…” he said breathlessly. “I’m all yours.”

“Gosh, you already make me wanna swoon,” she laughed, trying her hardest not to blush too hard.

“What can I say, you’re irresistible,” he gave her his charming grin, listening to her sweet chuckles.

This time around he was the one to close off their distance with a kiss. Holding her so tightly against himself, he felt so much more relieved she was the one to exclaim it first. Intimacy was… Still a bit of a taboo for him. Even with Norma being so open and so understanding, he felt embarrassed just thinking about this, even if it wasn’t their first time. But she made him feel so… Secure. And so good. He wanted to experience it all with her.

She cut off this sweet embrace, just to reach out to him. Norma couldn’t lie, she wanted this so much. The sight and touch of him, both so close and so needy. She craved him so damn badly.

Her hands moved across his chest, silently unbuttoning his vest. She slid it off his arms and with a little of his help, released him from his shirt. With a bit embarrassment, she touched his chest just with her fingertips. Even if he was lanky and skinny, she always felt impressed by it. He was just so beautiful, she loved every little bit of him.

“Norma?” Once-ler raised an eyebrow at her. Even if he loved, while she looked at him like this, he knew he couldn’t let her get everything for herself.

A bit bashfully now, she snapped out of it, “Of course.” Then she turned around and took her hair, just so he could reach the zip of her dress.

His palms trembled a bit against her skin but still the feel of them was so wonderful. Before anything, Once pressed several soft kisses onto her nape and shoulders. Such sweet spots, she loved it so much. How glad she was, that he couldn’t see her flustered face at that moment.

Sliding off on the material, he unlocked her zip and gently took her warm yellow dress off her. Even if he put it away a bit too messily, they couldn’t care. His hands were already on her exposed skin. It was so soft in touch, so delicate, and so warm.

“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair how I’m already in my underwear and you’re still half-dressed?” she said cheekily. The familiar tone she always used that made him a bit too embarrassed.

“Maybe,” he replied, kissing her shoulder oh so softly. “But I can’t really complain.”

“Shush,” she mumbled quickly, much to his amusement.

Even if she didn’t want to stay apart, once again, she got away from his grip. Delicate touch wandering all against his chest, landing on the verge of his pants. With a swift motion, she unclipped his zip and helped him get away from them.

“You know, it would take much less time if you weren’t so damn tall,” she remarked sarcastically.

“I thought you liked it,” he smiled back.

“Oh, I do. Thankfully, it’s not the only long part of you,” she grinned at him, looking at his embarrassed face getting redder.

When she finally let it go, she moved closer to him again, straddling his lap.

“See? Now we’re even,” she whispered, cupping his face.

“Almost…” he whispered back, sliding his hands on her back.

Without a second thought, she started kissing him again. Long, deep embraces, making them feel everything they needed. She felt his hands move delicately across her back, almost trying to make their way onto her rear. His cheekiness was something she both never suspected but something she loved so much. His lips were so soft and sweet against her, she could lose herself into him anytime. And finally, his palms settled onto the hook of her bright pink bra.

“May I?” he asked. He was such a gentleman, she always enjoyed it so much.

“Why, of course,” she replied somewhat too flirtatiously.

Immediately after, he unhooked it. Norma let out such a satisfied sigh, both from release and from his own touch. Gently, he slid off the straps from her shoulders. Oh, how much he wanted to look down. Yet his blush and bashfulness only let him look deeply into her eyes.

“You’re doing better at this, I’m so impressed.”

“As they say, practice makes perfect,” Once said with a soft chuckle and kissed her.

Her bare chest pressed against his own, as he let out a moan. She was so close to him, without almost any of the barrier. Their sloppy kisses and her own tongue, moving into his mouth. He wanted to feel her, all of her. His hand moved back to her waist but just a little higher than before. Flowing into the right place, he grabbed the underside of her breast and gently caressed it. Rapidly, she gasped into his mouth. She couldn’t lie though, it was all she wanted so deeply. Her surprised abruptly melted into a moan.

The heat of their bodies was so damn much for both of them. Rapid touches, deep embraces, it was all they’ve missed so much. Norma’s hands travelled all across his waist and back. As she spread out kisses against his shoulder, she let her teeth sink in more and more. Once himself let out a gasp to this sudden touch but right after just let himself breathe deeper.

Suddenly, Once felt a very defined touch. Norma’s hips kept pressing against his own, so firmly to one another. Her legs spread wide but still lingering so close to his body. Gentle at first with every passing moment her, thrusts became so much faster and rougher. The friction between them made it so much harder for Once-ler to disregard. Every push and touch of their underwear made him want to moan harder and harder into her ear. And her lips caressing his torso certainly made him feel it even more.

“N-Norma… C-C’mon…” it was so much harder to maintain his voice. Sensitivity of his skin became almost unbearable.

“Aren’t you an eager one,” Norma whispered again. Oh, how much she loved to tease him.

“S-Stop it.”

Her beautiful laugh filled the air, “As you wish, love.”

Delicate brush of her fingerprints on his chest felt so wonderful. But her hands moved lower and landed at his own boxers. Not wanting to end this so quickly, she kissed the lower part of his stomach, as one of her hands squeezed his rear. Once was always a loud one but god, wasn’t his gasp so much worth it. She let herself brush against it some more and finally let him go of his underwear.

Norma was never a shy one. But god, didn’t she always prompt herself to not look directly after undressing him completely. At last, her grip moved onto his thigh and lips to his hip. She could already see that his length was half-hardened, after all the teasing she’s done. Pre-cum dripping slowly right from the tip. She never tried to rush their pleasure but oh, how much she wanted to touch him already.

Once, on the other hand, was always a shy one. His sight moved away from his girlfriend and if it was possible, his cheeks flushed even more. The hot air on his bare skin felt so arousing, he ached for her so badly.

Not wanting to waste any more moments, she finally grasped onto his cock. Once-ler shuddered from the sudden contact. At first, her hands moved slowly against his whole length. Her fingertips lightly brushing against it, just so he could sense it all. Belatedly, her tongue traced against the head, tasting a bit of pre-cum. He whimpered softly, still wanting to feel her more and more.

With some more of his pre-cum and her saliva, Norma’s palms made much firmer motions. While her strokes were still slow, they became so much stronger. After just some of her movement, she felt him all became so damn hard beneath her touch. She let one of her hands stroke all over his cock while the other tugged harder onto his balls. The tightness of her grip was too much to handle. With all of his panting, he let out a much louder gasp.

Finally, she opened her mouth and took the head. His moans filled the air, as she both touched him so rapidly with her tongue and so hard with her hands. He wanted to beg for more and god, he felt so damn hot on his hips. The fragility of his tip made him scream as she licked and sucked it so hungrily.

She couldn’t stop. Her rough tongue still moved across the head but her hands abandoned the heavy strokes. With rapid motion, she spread more of the wetness all over his cock. Every touch of hers was firm and certain, they all made him feel the pleasure so deeply. Once rocked his hips gently against her, almost hurriedly, starving for her touch. In the process, she let more and more of him into her mouth. But of course, none of them would never complain.

Every passing moment pushed him closer to his orgasm and just made him feel himself immerse more and more in the bliss. Just the sight of her and her touches getting harder and faster. She made him feel so wonderful, so close to reaching it. He bit his bottom lip a bit too hard, trying to restrain himself. But her tongue kept licking his delicate skin on the tip and hands wandering up and down, pressing heavily onto his cock. God, the tension within him was reaching so high, he almost wanted to scream.

Once couldn’t handle this anymore, as between his deep breathes, he whispered, “Norma… I-… I-I’m gonna…”

Her lips let go of his length for a moment.

“Well,” she exhaled deeper, herself trying to maintain her voice. “Nothing’s stopping you, Once.”

She licked all over his cock and pumped stronger with her hands. His whole body felt tense and his breathes became so much shorter and shallower. Everything was so fast and thrilling but oh, so satisfying to him. As her thumb once again brushed against his tip, he couldn’t take it anymore. With a loud moan, he came hard, finally releasing himself. Norma tried to catch it with her opened mouth and licked any of remaining cum off his cock. Salty taste overcame her mouth, as she swallowed it promptly.

“G-God, Norma,” Once-ler put a hand against his chest, trying to feel his rapid heartbeat. “You… You’re so amazing.”

She felt proudness swell in her chest and desire building in her body, “Only because you were so great.”

His heartbeat didn’t wanna stop for a minute. But as he controlled his breathing, he finally felt the sweetness of it all. His tensed muscles let go, allowing himself to relax. It all felt finally so good. His pleasure, his excitement and his release, set it for himself and made him forget everything else bothering in his life. Now, he could only feel all the delight overcoming him. He laughed softly, while she moved closer to his face.

“I left some mess, haven’t I?”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll clean it up later,” she said softly kissing her way back on the curve of his freckled shoulder.

“Me?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, yes.”

“But it’s your place. Your couch,” he gestured behind her back.

“But your mess.”

“You’re causing it.”

“And aren’t you enjoying it?” she whispered finally brushing against his face. Her hands tangled in his black hair, now slicker from sweat.

“Well… Yes,” he smiled satisfyingly, putting his hand on her back.

“Then we’ll figure it out later,” she purred and drew another kiss from his lips. A longer and much sweeter one.

The embrace, making them collapse onto the couch and linger at each other. Norma felt Once-ler’s smiles between their kisses. His sweetness both pleasing and embarrassing her. With all of their desire, they still just really were head over heels in love with each other. She let go, just so she could focus on his gorgeous eyes again. There couldn’t be a more beautiful shade that this blue, she thought.

Once cupped her cheek back again and brushed softly against her jawline. She purred softly into him and faced his palm, just so she could press a kiss onto the inside of his hand. A soft laugh escaped his mouth, before he could nuzzle into her and make them both half-sit again. He loved little moments like these. Looking deeply into her endless brown eyes, holding her and trying hard not to spill another sappy monologue about how much he loved her. Nothing in the outside world mattered more than her.

“Also…” he started, “I can’t leave you without a payback, right?”

“Mmm, I hoped you wouldn’t,” Norma replied, brushing a small kiss on his earlobe.

“So, here we go.”

And before she could ask any more questions, he stood up and took her into his arms in a bridal carry. She gasped in a moment, but suddenly started laughing once more.

“Once, you’re impossible!”

“I am, but only for you,” he winked and stole another one of her kisses.

Carefully, he held onto her tightly and went to her bed. Her arms wrapped around him securely. For a moment she listened to his heartbeat, which then came back to his usual soft fluttery state.

He then laid her down carefully not to do any harm to her. But judging by her smile and trust, she definitely let him do everything. How much she loved her boyfriend and his crazy ideas.

Immediately after, he prompted himself onto the bed right beside her. Towering over her, he pressed his own forehead to hers and let that little moment sink in. For a moment, he buried his fingers into her bouncy brown curls, spilled all over her pillow. Norma sighed onto him and gently brushed onto his jawline.

“How lucky am I to have you,” he whispered so quietly, as if he wanted to protect his words from the outside world. She’s the only one, he wanted to say it to, no one else.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she brushed his lips with her thumb. A little gesture she always did, which he loved so much. “I love you,” she whispered back, so softly and meaning every single one of her words.

“I love you too,” he replied, getting closer and brushing his nose against hers.

And without any other words, her lips captured his. They moved slowly at first, still full of desire. Norma felt so… Safe. With Once by her side, kissing her so sweetly and him saying all of this. She couldn’t feel safer than in this little while. Her heart beat harder in her chest, knowing he’s her one and only.

Their embraces started being much deeper as their kisses became openmouthed and hopelessly longing for each other. Once’s hand moved its way on her waist. Firstly, he brushed delicately up and down. Then moving as upward as he could, he started caressing her breast. Norma smiled between their kisses, at his touch. His fingers pressed onto the underside, slowly making his way onto her nipple. Careful touches all against it, made it so much more impossible to resist. His fingertips shifting harshly onto the sensitive top and his lips, at the same time, kissing hers so softly. Suddenly, he pinched her nipple, and Norma’s gasp made them part.

Prompted by it, his lips moved their way onto her jawline but then lower on her neck and the curve of her shoulder. But he couldn’t stop. He traced lower and lower, just as his lips kissed her breast gently. Several sweet kisses all along it. Finally, Once kissed her nipple and captured it with his mouth. Oh, how hard it felt already, it made him want to blush. She bit her bottom lip feeling his tongue move all across it, reaching its most sensitive parts. All while, his hand still rubbed against her right breast. Norma held close onto him, knowing it’s just the beginning. But when he nibbled right onto her nipple, she knew she wanted him with all her might.

She grasped onto his hand, busy caressing her skin. Then she let it move away, back to her waist this time much lower on her hip. With a determined motion, she hooked his fingers right onto the edge of her underwear. The sudden contact made him blush much brighter than before. Once’s lips moved away from her breast, as he tried to maintain his voice.

“And you say that I’m the eager one,” he cracked a smile, still panting softly.

“Never said I wasn’t,” her voice was so seductive and certain, he knew he couldn’t let her wait.

As she wanted, he took off her underwear, finally having no barriers between them. His flushed cheeks burnt even brighter at the realization. But he couldn’t let himself complain. He was already lost in all of her features. Norma mentioned several times, how she felt a bit insecure about it. But he never cared, he loved everything about her. For him, she couldn’t be more perfect.

Quickly putting himself back into the reality, Once moved his hands onto her back. He prompted himself and started kissing her stomach, getting lower with every move. At first, she grasped onto his shoulders but as he want lower, she let go. As he finally reached her hip, she spread out her legs more, almost welcomingly.

With a bit of hesitation, his lips started kissing her inner thigh. He was still a little embarrassed to start instantly. But not wanting her to get impatient, he let go of her thigh and moved his fingers first into her sex. He shivered softly feeling the wetness, while still moving against her. He let his fingers upper as he finally touched her clit. It was much more swollen from all of her excitement. His thumb brushed against her more and more, as she felt her heat go even further.

He knew exactly that Norma didn’t want to show how loud she could get. But while they were on their own, every single of his firm touches made her want to moan harder. Once’s hands felt rough just when she held them but god, weren’t they even rougher touching her most delicate parts. Once-ler finally moved his hand away, now grasping onto her thigh. He went a bit higher just to squeeze her rear. Norma gasped at his touch. Now, wasn’t that a true payback.

His mouth finally reached her sex, licking her so hungrily. Tongue brushing right against her clit, caressing it more with every movement. His mouth working all against her, harder and faster with every passing minute. Her hips couldn’t handle it, as they moved softly with his mouth.

Norma’s moans got sharper and harder to resist. She felt so hot against him, all of her excitement building up so quickly. His hand still gripped onto her thigh, while he finally had to let go. Palms brushed again over her sex, as she became even more wet than before. At last, he stopped teasing and pushed one of his fingers inside. Her moan got much louder than she wanted it to be.

Rough skin brushed all inside her, pushing her so much closer to that sweet sweet edge. His fingers were much longer than hers, which she was so thankful for. Continuing, he pushed his second finger inside and moved, both pressing and sliding them against her folds. Along with his firm tongue on her clit, Norma felt herself immerse in his touch and forget everything else.

Once held her closely and moved even faster. He pressed onto her sex trying to please her so thoroughly. Norma’s sight moved directly onto him. His shoulders tensed, his tongue moving so rapidly and the feel of his fingers. Every passing moment, every movement, made so much closer to the most satisfying finish. Feeling every single one his of actions and watching him so focused and so eager to satisfy her, it seemed even more wonderful.

The roughness but unbelievable softness of his actions, made the heat built up within her. Norma couldn’t control it anymore.

“O-Once!” with another one of his hungry licks, she came hard, moaning his name as she did.

Once felt her tremble against his touch, feeling oh so satisfied. He quickly licked her sex, as her muscles let go of the tension.

She opened her eyes. Heavy breath became a bit steadier, but still heavy in her ribcage. She smiled looking at him, while he moved closer to her face. Norma felt so… Relaxed. As if she finally let go of her worries and allowed herself to feel the delight. And of course, only her boyfriend could make her feel the greatest pleasure.

“I… Oh my god…” she still tried to control her breath, rising so sharply in her chest.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Once said so cheekily, she wanted to laugh at his sweet dorky self.

“Why, of course,” she slid her hand against his chest, feeling his own breath within it.

His strong arms embraced her, as he moved her curls and started kissing the sweet spots on her neck. Norma held closer onto his skinny shoulder blades, so focused and moving with every one of his actions. Though her sight quickly wandered lower. All of his body pressed onto her own, when she felt a very distinct part of him against her skin.

“Already?” she raised an eyebrow.

He moved slightly away from her, just to look into her eyes. Of course, Norma couldn’t let this opportunity go, and grasped onto his cock. He moaned harder at the sudden touch. The hardness of him was too much to ignore now. Oh, what was she doing to him already.

“As I’ve said – you’re irresistible,” he replied laughing softly and kissed her earlobe. While his lips were so close to it, he whispered, “Tell me when you’re ready.”

The hoarseness of his voice and hotness of his breath, made her want to immediately say ‘now’. But she quickly restrained herself and looked at him through his half-closed eyelids.

“These are in the drawer, by the way.”

Once’s face became flustered again, but he quickly prompted himself away from her. His hand moved onto the cupboard close to her bed, trying to find them and not look too much through her stuff.

“You have no idea how hard it is to find ones this big,” Norma grinned at him, seeing his face all more reddened up.

“This should be flattering,” he replied. Finally finding them, he silently put the condom on.

“I very much intended this to be flattering,” she remarked.

Norma saw him smile with all of his blushes. When he finished, he moved himself right on the top of her. Their lips brushed against each other once more, before anything else. She embraced him strongly with her arms and kissed him more and more with every passing moment. Suddenly, with all her strength she pushed him on the side and then went atop of him. Once broke off the kiss, a bit confused, looking straight into her eyes. He already knew his place.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are right now,” he said, just a bit bewildered. And much more turned on, though he didn’t want to say it out.

“Charmer,” she cooed against him. “I think I’m ready.”

“Me too.”

Convinced by his loving tone, Norma moved back. His back was pressing softly against the mattress, and she got up on her knees. Her legs spread more and more, already feeling how wet she became again. Once’s sight moved onto her, anticipating every single one of her moves. But without any more words, she let him enter her with one careful push.

Norma didn’t want to admit it, but immediately she moaned harder than before. The feel of his cock, so hard and so firm against her was too much to handle. Her hands gripped onto his chest, still trying to hold onto him tightly. Easing herself onto it, she let her hips rock against him, gently at first but getting faster with every move.

His eyes were focused on her. Every single one of her actions made him pant louder. She felt so tight against him, he wanted to scream out. Once’s grip moved onto her waist. He loved their height difference dearly but in times like these, he wanted to be closer to her, touch her and kiss her, more than before. Her hips squeezed harder onto him, as he let out a loud gasp.

The heat between them was more than they could stand. Their bodies pressed to one another moving so roughly. He held her tighter and he let her stop for a moment. His hips pressed onto her, moving up and down, sliding onto her. Norma bended her back, getting closer to his chest, letting him do the work now. His length felt so hard and throbbing against her, she moaned sharper.

But she couldn’t let him finish it. Her hips steadied on his and kept rocking onto them. All of her strength focused just to please him, please both of them. Norma felt his skin become hotter and hotter and his voice, god, along with his touch, it already made herself feel so wet. She couldn’t hide her amusement, as she noticed his sight focused on her breasts, bouncing as she moved. She cracked a smile at him. Her hips made a harsher motion against his own. Once’s moan escaped his mouth, so loud and lustful.

Firm movement didn’t stop for a moment. Once immersed himself in the feeling, so transfixed on her features. She was beautiful, wonderful, perfect, and so goddamn hot. Every stroke made him so close to this, so ready.

“A-ah, Norma!” he screamed out, as the ecstasy overcame his body, and led him to that sweet release.

She grinned back, still moving furiously against him. She wanted to join him so bad. Suddenly, she felt his hand move from her chest right to her sex. His fingers reached her clit again and stroked it several times, in the same rhythm. The roughness, the heat of him inside her made her feel so damn wonderful. Finally, she reached her pleasure spreading warmth to all of her body, and held so much firmer onto his chest. The electric feel and bliss making its way to both of them, immersing them in their love.

Once let himself away from her and took off the condom. Soon, their bodies pressed onto each other again, their hands moving, trying to feel every single part of them. Norma’s forehead pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and his short breathes. His heartbeat couldn’t stop at any moment, knowing she was so close just a minute before.

Finally, her breath seemed to steady down. She finally looked at his face. He exhaled once again and opened his eyes. The bright blue met deep brown once again, loosing themselves in every moment, so desperate for every touch, every connection of theirs. And as he smiled onto her, Once-ler couldn’t let them both stay separated. They met again in a sweet kiss, embracing them so completely, so intensely.

As they let go, he laughed again onto her. “By the way,” he whispered, “Don’t worry, I’ll make the dinner tomorrow.”

The air was filled with Norma’s sweet laugh, when swiftly she kissed him again and again and again. Whispering sweet nothings and holding each other so closely, they knew nothing mattered more to them in the entire world than their secureness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it!! 💖


End file.
